Yamato
The is Vergil's trademark dark-forged blade''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Combat Adjudicator — Yamato': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a dark-forged blade can move me." appearing in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4. It is a keepsake from his father, and along with being imbued with tremendous magic''Devil May Cry 4, '''Nero's Arms File — Yamato': "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it unleashes the latent power within Nero."Devil May Cry 4, Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it grants Nero new powers.", it is said to be able to cut through anything''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Devil Arms File — Yamato': "A memento from Vergil’s father. This samurai-esque sword’s blade is said to cut through anything.", as it is sharper than even a Japanese sword.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Vergil's Weapons File — Yamato': "Sharper than a Japanese sword. It is his aesthetic that compels him to never use guns." This power is important in it's ability to both open and destroy the Hell Gates.'''''Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Yamato: "A katana used by Dante’s brother, it is both the key to opening the Hell Gates, and to their very destruction."Devil May Cry 4, Yamato: "A katana used by Dante’s brother, it is the key to opening the Hell Gates, but also the key to their destruction." History The Yamato once belonged to Vergil's father, Sparda, and according to the Order of the Sword, it was used to seal the "true Hell Gate". It was eventually given to Vergil as a memento, and he uses it as his primary weapon in Devil May Cry 3. It was somehow found, broken, by the Order of the Sword, and their act of taking it is what drives Dante to retrieve it by entering Fortuna in Devil May Cry 4. It is kept in Agnus's Containment Room within Fortuna Castle, but is restored and taken by Nero when his dormant powers as an heir to Sparda emerge. Thereafter, Nero is able to use the sword while in Devil Trigger. However, it is taken back from him by Sanctus when he is absorbed into the Savior, and is then used by Agnus to reopen the Hell Gate. After slaying Agnus, Dante retrieves the Yamato from the gate, which he destroys with it. Thereafter, he wields it while his Dark Slayer Style. While fighting the Savior, Dante uses it to free Nero, and gives it back to him. At the end of the game, Dante charges Nero with keeping it. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm ''Devil May Cry 4'' Devil Arm (Nero) Background is a Japanese term referring to the people and traditional nationalistic spirit of Japan, and in the past to the nation itself. Thus, it is appropriate as the name of the weapon symbolizing Vergil's aesthetic and commitment to tradition and power, as opposed to Dante's personality of resistance symbolized by the Rebellion. Trivia In Devil May Cry, the Yamato replaces the Alastor for Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight" costume. It behaves exactly the same as the Alastor, even to the point that Sparda carries it on his back when not in use, and wields it as a broadsword, rather than using the Iaido technique. The blade also possesses a different design than in later games; the has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the is octagonal. In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, the Yamato transforms into Nelo Angelo's zweihänder when in Devil Trigger for Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" or "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes. References